


I Only Have Eyes For You

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aki is a tease, Akihiko models, Established Relationship, Haruki takes an art class, M/M, They deserve all the fluff, a bit of self-doubt, and are domestic af, but its nipped in the bud, cause theyre very much in love, flustered Haruki, hand holding, they live together, theyre very soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Take an art class, I said. It’ll be a fun change of pace, I said. Nothing embarrassing could possibly happen in an elective I decided to take for fun.Haruki groaned inwardly. He’d had a feeling that he’d regret his decision, but then he’d gone ahead and signed up for the class anyway. Lo and behold, not even a week into the class they had to sketch a live model. As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough in itself, who would waltz into the classroom wearing a black silk robe but his very own boyfriend? Because ofcoursehe would. That was just Haruki’s luck.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	I Only Have Eyes For You

_Take an art class, I said. It’ll be a fun change of pace, I said. Nothing embarrassing could possibly happen in an elective I decided to take for fun._ Haruki groaned inwardly. He’d had a feeling that he’d regret his decision, but then he’d gone ahead and signed up for the class anyway. Lo and behold, not even a week into the class they had to sketch a live model. As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough in itself, who would waltz into the classroom wearing a black silk robe but his very own boyfriend? Because of _course_ he would. That was just Haruki’s luck.

Haruki knew that Akihiko posed for these classes for extra cash. They’d laughed about it over dinner numerous times. How the heck a detail like that had slipped his mind when he was considering signing up was beyond him. Now he was in this extremely awkward situation. What was the proper etiquette at a time like this? Was he supposed to act like he didn’t know the guy? Maybe he should excuse himself from the class entirely? What if he really messed up the sketch and that somehow hurt Akihiko’s feelings? Way too many thoughts ran through his head and he was sure he’d short-circuit at any moment.

Haruki realized that it was far too late for him to walk out now. If he did that, Akihiko would most likely follow him clad only in that silky robe. In the end he’d just be making a scene. That would cause unnecessary drama and get him all sorts of attention he didn’t want. Basically all that meant was that he had no choice but to stay. Who knew? Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. Maybe he was just overthinking it like he usually did.

“How about a warm greeting for our model, class?” The professor asked loudly. Everyone murmured a ‘good afternoon’. The gray-haired man turned towards Akihiko and hummed, “Care to introduce yourself?”

The blond held a single hand in the air and said, “Yo. I’m Akihiko and to answer your burning questions, I have a boyfriend.”

Haruki jolted in surprise. Thankfully, he’d managed to bite back the squeak that tried to escape him. He immediately looked down at his art supplies. He heard a bunch of disappointed noises around him. Haruki couldn’t help but shift his weight nervously from foot to foot. Why’d Akihiko have to go and say a thing like that? Were people suspicious now? He didn’t feel like everyone was staring at him, so that was a relief.

He looked up from his easel and immediately realized that was a mistake. Haruki met Akihiko’s gaze and a teasing smirk spread across the blond’s face. That was never good. Haruki’s eyes widened as Akihiko maintained eye contact with him, winked, and then untied and dropped his robe. Now he stood there almost completely nude. All he wore was a pair of tiny shorts. Wait a second.

Haruki’s gaze fell to the shorts in question. He recognized them. Of course he did! They were _his_ shorts! The very same pair that Akihiko teased him about owning because of the cutesy kitten faces with little bowties beneath them. They only looked extra tiny because it was Akihiko– and those unnecessarily muscular thighs of his– wearing them. His jokester of a boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing. That was evident from the little wink earlier. Haruki didn’t even remember where he’d gotten the darn shorts. They were probably on sale and he’d figured no one would ever see them. Well he was wrong. An entire classroom was now staring right at them. How embarrassing.

His cheeks darkened and he looked around. Of course no one would pay him any mind when they had a sculpted body like Akihiko’s to look at. He was both grateful and a bit miffed about that. It was a strange mix of emotions. He glanced back at his boyfriend in time to watch him take a seat on the provided stool. He looked back down at his drawing supplies and quickly chose one. The faster he finished up this drawing the faster he could excuse himself for a bit. He heard murmurs from the people nearest him.

“That model is pretty hot.”

Yeah, well, that was true. Haruki couldn’t really blame them for noticing the obvious. He’d done the same exact thing back when they’d met, after all. It was best to ignore it. He busied himself with sketching out his own drawing.

“I wonder if he’s as good looking in the places we can’t see hehe~”

 _He is. None of you have even the slightest idea. Every single part of that man is unnecessarily attractive._ Haruki's cheeks burned with blush at the thought. He cleared his throat and focused on ignoring those around him. He glanced at Akihiko then quickly looked back at his easel. His sketch would be waist up so he wasn’t tempted to think about anything… unsavory.

Though a drawing of Akihiko in his completely nude glory did sound lovely, he was sure his own meager art skills weren’t up to the task. Maybe they’d commission that from an artist who did that sort of thing for a living one day. He was sure Akihiko would get a kick out of the idea. Then again, the blond would probably want to hang it in the living room to show it off. Yeah, perhaps it wasn’t the best idea.

Haruki jumped when a timer sounded. He looked up from his sketch and watched the professor declare that it was time for a break so everyone should make the most of it. He looked back at his sketch and pouted. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t terrible. It certainly didn’t capture the hotness that was Akihiko, though. Maybe something like that couldn’t even be captured in a drawing.

“Ha-ru-ki!”

He jumped when a pair of arms slid around his waist and he was hugged from behind. The hands fell away from him when Haruki spun around to face his boyfriend. His gaze traveled over Akihiko on its own accord. The guy hadn’t even bothered to put his robe back on. He was absolutely shameless. Haruki’s cheeks burned with his embarrassment. He looked anywhere but at his boyfriend as he mumbled, “Can you please put your robe on at the very least?”

“Why? You’ve seen more than this at home. And quite possibly one or two other places… not that I’ll ever tell,” Akihiko teased. The little half-smile on his face said loud and clear that he was enjoying this reaction.

“I know that! It’s just–” Haruki paused and looked around them quickly. His gaze returned to Akihiko and once more drifted downwards as if it was magnetized. He hid his face in his hands and shook his head. “Ahh. I can’t believe you’re wearing those.”

“Of course I am. Any excuse to wear boyfriend clothes is a good excuse.” Akihiko snickered. He tugged at the hem of Haruki’s shirt and added, “You taught me that.”

Haruki looked down at the tee he had on. Sure enough, it was one of Akihiko’s. He didn’t even notice. They shared everything these days and he liked the loose fit of his boyfriend’s clothes. Not to mention more often than not Akihiko’s clothes had his lingering scent upon them and that was a whole different kind of bliss. It was nice to be able to catch random whiffs of that masculine fragrance throughout his day. But this… this was completely different!

Akihiko placed his fingers beneath Haruki’s chin and applied just enough gentle pressure to lift it. He waited until those honey-colored eyes looked into his then he purred, “Plus, you’re extra cute when you’re flustered.”

“Ohh! You don’t want to make your boyfriend jealous by flirting with other guys, Mr. Model!” A high-pitched voice squeaked.

Haruki blinked a few times then he and Akihiko both turned towards the sound of the voice. One of his classmates– whose name escaped him– was grinning at them. She was a tiny woman and had a lot of energy from what he recalled. He supposed that she was just the kind of person to interject her opinion into a situation whether or not she was involved.

Akihiko made an intrigued sound. He let his hand fall away from Haruki and crossed his arms. He thought about it for a moment then finally looked into his favorite pair of honey-colored eyes and tilted his head then asked, “Do you think my boyfriend would get jealous of something like that?”

“W-well… everyone has their jealous moments, I suppose…” Haruki muttered in response. He’d averted his gaze once again and could feel the tips of his ears burning as blush darkened them. This awkward situation was exactly the kind of thing he’d been hoping to avoid.

“I dunno,” Akihiko mused, "I’ve never seen him jealous before.”

“Then I’m sure you weren’t looking very hard.” Haruki could hardly believe what just slipped past his own lips. Of all the possible things to say! Such a sassy remark wasn’t like him at all. It must’ve struck a chord because he saw the blond’s eyes widen for just a fraction of a second. Just as quickly as the look appeared, it was gone.

Akihiko raised a curious eyebrow at him. Before he had the chance to respond, the same timer from earlier buzzed loudly. The sound bounced off the walls as it echoed through the room. The professor announced that the break was over and everyone should return to their easels. Akihiko waited until the small woman that had butted into their conversation wandered off then he slapped Haruki’s butt.

Haruki squeaked in surprise. Thankfully, it had only been a small one and no one else seemed to have heard it. Though he did hear Akihiko’s soft chuckle as he walked away. Haruki ignored it. That was necessary if he wanted to get through his class in one piece. He waited for his ridiculous boyfriend to get back to posing and then continued his sketch. He definitely didn’t notice his cheeks burning terribly the entire time.

It was quite a relief by the time class finally ended. Haruki wasn’t sure just how much longer he could take staring at his unfairly attractive boyfriend’s mostly exposed skin. It was one thing doing that when he could touch or kiss Akihiko at his own leisure. This had to be a form of torture. Now that he didn’t have to deal with it anymore, he could focus on other things. He began to pack his art supplies and go over his grocery list in his head. Akihiko had requested he get a certain type of chip this time. Haruki would be sure to do just that before he headed home. Now if only he could decide on what protein he wanted to eat for dinner.

“Oy, Haru.”

Haruki turned towards the sound of the familiar nickname and blinked. Most of his classmates had already left and there were only a handful of stragglers around to hear Akihiko address him so casually. Not that anyone noticed. They were all focused on their own business, thank goodness. Haruki smiled a crooked smile and made a mental note that he was grateful that Akihiko was wearing that robe again. He continued to pack his things and hummed, “What’s up?”

“This was your last class of the day, right?” Akihiko asked. “You headed home?”

Haruki shook his head. He continued to pack his things as he explained, “It was my last class, yes, but I have to stop by the store before going home. I need to pick up a few things for dinner.”

“Mm.” Akihiko nodded as he thought to himself. He held one finger in the air and declared, “In that case, I’ll come shopping too. Wait for me, I need to change first.”

“You don’t have t–!” Haruki called after him, but it was too late. Akihiko wasn’t listening and he’d made up his mind. Not that he really minded having some company while he shopped. Haruki huffed softly and shook his head. He smiled to himself as he packed up the last of his art supplies.

It was much sooner than Haruki would’ve thought possible when Akihiko reappeared. He offered a nonchalant wave from the doorway. He stood there in a dark tee and pair of jeans as casually as possible, like he hadn’t just almost been naked in a room full of strangers. Haruki would never understand how he did it.

They left the building together and began the walk towards the campus parking lot. It was a bit far away but that was just a misfortune of attending such a large school. Oh well, that gave them some time to chit chat, which was always a good thing. Haruki slipped the fingers on his right hand beneath the strap of his cross-body bag while they walked. In his left he held his art portfolio.

“So what’d you think?” Akihiko asked out of the blue. He looked to his left and eyed Haruki as he clarified, “How was I as an art model?”

“Embarrassingly attractive,” Haruki admitted with a sigh. He shook his head afterwards. There was no denying it. Akihiko knew he was hot. He also knew that others took note of it. Haruki glanced at his boyfriend when he heard a soft chuckle. The sound was infectious. He couldn’t help but join in.

“I bet you’d be the preferred model if people had to choose between us,” Akihiko mused. He had a sly grin upon his face as he eyed Haruki.

“ _Hah_? Are you out of your mind?” Haruki yelped. What a ridiculous notion. He was nowhere near as popular as Akihiko seemed to think he was. In fact, he wasn’t popular at all. The blond was nuts. He shook his head and muttered, “No one would look twice at me if you were an option.”

Akihiko watched him out of the corner of his eye for a long moment. He shifted his gaze back to watch where he was walking and sighed, “You’re wrong. I’d look twice at you.”

Haruki snorted then brushed off the comment with a mutter about how that didn’t count as they were dating and all that nonsense. They continued to walk towards the parking lot and talk about idle things. Haruki didn’t miss the fact that so many women giggled when Akihiko walked past. Some of them waved or called out to him. Others simply smiled as their gazes followed him.

The most the blond offered any of them in return was a brief nod. Haruki’s gaze fell to the ground. He got it; he really did. Akihiko was popular. He always had been and always would be. That bad boy thing he had going on was enough to drive any girl wild. Haruki could admit that he was guilty of finding that attractive as well.

Still, Haruki couldn’t help but feel like they shouldn’t be walking together when it was rubbed in his face like this. It was almost as if he didn’t have the right to claim Akihiko all to himself. Not when so many others admired him so much. Haruki frowned to himself and squeezed the strap in his hand.

He let out a soft squeak when his hand was pulled free of the bag. Haruki turned to look at Akihiko just in time to watch him thread their fingers together. The blond continued walking without a word, their connected hands swaying slowly between them. Haruki pursed his lips together and did his best to ignore the way his cheeks darkened. He bowed his head so that his bangs fell forward and hid the silly grin that played at the edges of his lips.

“Chin up, Haruki.” Akihiko declared. His voice was laced with his curiosity when he asked, “Unless you’re that embarrassed to hold my hand in public?”

“I’m not!” Haruki shrieked and turned towards him. He fought back the silly smile as best he could. “It makes me happy.”

“Good.” Akihiko hummed in approval and squeezed his hand.

They continued to walk just like that. Neither said much the rest of the way, but that was just fine. Sometimes words weren’t necessary. Haruki was happy enough just to have a moment like this. They got to his car and he put the portfolio as well as his bag in the trunk. Akihiko had nothing to add so he shut the lid and they got into the front seats. Once they were finally settled in, Akihiko spoke.

“You know, Haru, there was a brief moment earlier today where I wondered just what it’d be like if you were jealous.” Akihiko mumbled as he pulled the seat belt across himself. He snapped it into place then put his fingers over his mouth and added, “But I realized that I didn’t want you to feel such an awful thing just for the sake of my own curiosity.”

“Akihiko, that’s…” Haruki wasn’t sure what else he wanted to say. He’d had jealous moments just like everyone else. It was a weird thing to have to reassure his boyfriend about. He wasn’t exactly sure how to go about it.

“The only feelings I want you to have when it comes to me are the good ones,” Akihiko said mostly to himself. He stared out of the passenger side window, lost in his own thoughts. He was just thinking out loud as he mumbled, “If ever that changes and you feel a bad one then I’ve failed as your boyfriend.”

“That’s a little dramatic, isn’t it?” Haruki chuckled nervously. He rested his hand upon the console between them and debated whether or not to turn on the radio. Maybe some music or something would lighten the mood a bit.

Akihiko placed his hand atop Haruki’s and waited for him to look in his direction. Green eyes bore into honey-colored ones with a fearsome intensity. His voice was soft yet stern as he said, “I only have eyes for you. It’s been that way for quite a while now. No one else has been able to catch my attention since shortly after we met.”

“Me too,” Haruki nodded with a sweet smile. Goodness this was a weird moment for such a heart to heart, but it was still really lovely. He felt the tips of his ears burn as blush darkened them to match his already pink cheeks. Countless moments were unexpectedly tender when it came to dating Akihiko. He’d been pleasantly surprised to find that out firsthand.

Akihiko brushed the hair out of Haruki’s face and hummed, “I have to admit, when you smile like that it only makes me want to kiss you harder than you’ve ever been kissed before.”

Haruki’s eyes widened and he was sure his whole face turned red. He grinned like a goofball then turned to face the road and started the car. Almost any other time he would’ve taken his boyfriend up on that offer on the spot. Right now they had somewhere to be. He cleared his throat then replied, “Save it for later. If we don’t leave now, we might miss the limited time sale.”

“OK, but I’m charging interest,” Akihiko declared. He crossed his arms and said, “Every ten minutes you make me wait is an extra kiss.”

“If that’s supposed to sound like a threat, I have to tell you that it doesn’t come across as such,” Haruki chuckled. He pulled out of the parking spot and started their journey to the closest supermarket.

“I didn’t say where the kisses would be, did I, mister ticklish?” Akihiko hummed as he held his chin in the air defiantly. He eyed Haruki to gauge his reaction.

Haruki glanced at him then quickly looked back at the road and exclaimed, “Akihiko you’re terrible!”

Akihiko chuckled then poked his boyfriend’s shoulder. He grinned when Haruki whined and halfheartedly batted his hand away. There was an amused gleam in his eyes as he teased, “And yet you love me~”

“With all my heart,” Haruki replied softly. He had a little smile on his face as he thought about it. How far they’d come that he could speak so casually about the way he felt. It was wonderful to be able to express his feelings whenever the opportunity presented itself. He lifted his right hand and tucked his bangs behind his ear.

The next few moments were silent as Akihiko simply watched Haruki. He admired the guy’s features and thought about how the silliest thing would make him a flustered mess yet he could say something like _that_ without even flinching. Akihiko turned so he was facing forward then finally said, “Add beer to your mental checklist too, Haru.”

Haruki huffed softly to himself in amusement as he did just that. Though his boyfriend didn’t say as much out loud, he understood that he was supposed to read between the lines. Akihiko was in the mood to get tipsy and cuddly. In that order. Haruki didn’t have a single complaint about that. He loved it when they drank at home. It was such a relaxed environment and they were free to be as clingy as they wanted. With Akihiko being the cuddle-monster that he was after a few too many drinks, Haruki preferred to do so in private. He pressed his foot down and drove just a bit faster than he normally would’ve. Now he was even more motivated to get to their destination so they could finally head back home. A perfect night awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much!!!! I want to see them being cute boyfriends!!! i need some canon fluff for the pairrr!!! AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> The new given chap drops four days before my birthday! Im just praying for a bday miracle… id take ANY akiharu crumbs... pls... T_T
> 
> they deserve all the happiness in the world <3<3
> 
> To be fair though id also be delighted to see a shizuragi kiss… :3c
> 
> ~have a happy new year~


End file.
